


Proving Worthy

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breaking A Curse, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan travels to the land of the Fae to break the curse that afflicts his homeland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Abby peered out of her hiding place in the tree and watched the warrior approach the garland and silver bell that marked the border between the mortal lands and those of the Forest. She fluttered her gossamer wings before flicking them back, wondering if this mortal would succeed where all others had failed. Or if he would turn and hurry away, like that oily man had when he'd heard her words. She shivered as she recalled having to bathe several times after that meeting. 

This warrior was well-built and blond-haired, wearing well-worn leathers and moving with a grace that spoke of woods-craft. He had a plain broadsword at his waist, counterbalanced by a heavy dagger, and bore a longbow and quiver over his shoulders. His hands were large and calloused from hard work but possessed a delicate touch and confidence for he rang the bell without it being almost inaudible or knocking it free. He also waited patiently for her to appear, not tapping his fingers or daring to approach without being invited. 

Abby hoped that this one would be the mortal to break the curse as she glided down towards him. “What mortal dares to intrude on the Forest?” She waited to see what his reaction was to her small and delicate frame. 

The man only blinked at her once before sketching a deep bow. “My Lady. I am but a humble traveller who requests safe passage to speak with thy king and then leave to return home.”

Abby smiled, this one seemed to know the proper ways.

***

Ryan tried not to stare at the small – he believed she was a pixie – before him, not so much at her small stature, for he had fought valiant foes smaller than her, but at her multi-hued wings and lack of clothing, it was barely modest but... his grandmother always claimed the faerie had their own morals and stuck to them. He just hoped she'd been correct about the other tales and that he fared better than the previous envoys.

The pixie smiled at him. “How are you called, traveller?”

“Ryan, my lady.” Ryan knew it was dangerous to give his full name out, but manners were important, especially to the faerie. “If I may be so bold as to ask yours?”

“Abby.” The pixie informed him. “There are three tasks you must complete to prove your worth before you meet my liege.”

Ryan nodded. He hadn't expected anything different and just hoped he could complete them when so many good men had failed. “I'm prepared, my lady.”

“Abby,” she informed him before continuing. “To fail in any task will result in terrible torment and agony for eternity which will make you long for death. Do you wish to continue?”

Ryan nodded. “I must.”

***

Abby saw the flutter of fear in the warrior's demeanour before he squared his shoulders and agreed. She hoped he'd do better than the others, too eager to succeed that they'd made mistakes and... well, Blade was happy with that outcome.

“Listen well, for I shall say this only once,” Abby intoned, her words memorised. “Stay on the path no matter what, or fail the tests. My friend, Jess, shall tell thee of the first task.” She paused before adding, “Fare thee well, Ryan.”

Ryan bowed once more. “And thee, my lady Abby.”

***

Ryan glanced around as he started to walk down the path, his every sense alert although he knew no harm would befall him unless he failed the tasks and then... he had little wish to meet a faerie named 'Blade'. Although his hand still rested on the hilt of his sword and he stayed alert for danger as he recalled tales of goblins and sluagh and trolls and ogres.

The path wove through the trees and over streams, leading him deeper into the woods. He paused and glanced back the way he'd walked, unsurprised to find it untouched woodland without a single trace he'd every walked through it. Ryan shrugged. He'd known the only way he'd return to his own home would be if he completed the tasks, so he continued on his way. 

He finally came to a clearing and paused, wondering if this was were he was to meet Jess and learn of his first task. Except that no one was present and his hand twitched on his hilt as he turned around. Should he continue or was this the test? If he left, would he fail? “Jess?”

A fearful scream sounded, well off the path and into the deep thickets. Ryan paused for a moment before running towards it. He might fail the test and be horribly tormented, but he couldn't leave anyone in distress. He heard growls and snarls and drew his sword as he plunged into a thicket to find another pixie, this one dark-haired and wearing the most amazingly colourful clothes he'd ever seen, beset by a group of roughly dressed goblins. Ryan raised his sword and bellowed as he charged, seeking to scatter the usually cowardly goblins and rescue the distressed pixie. 

Ryan was relieved when the goblins fled, although one paused at the edge of a thicket and made a rude gesture, one Ryan took as trying to bait him to follow but he wouldn't fall for that and walk into whatever ambush awaited him. Instead he turned back to the pixie and tried not to blink at her clothes. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine, dear Ryan.” The pixie smiled. “I'm Jess and congratulations on completing thy first task.” She pointed behind him. “Fare thee well, Ryan, on to thy next. Connor awaits thee.”

***

Jess waited for the mortal to leave before quickly fluttering back to where Abby waited for the next champion. “Oh, Abby, he's perfect. I hope he succeeds.”

“We will have to see.” Abby replied. “Although I agree he'd be perfect. We'll have to see how he fares with Connor first.”

***

Ryan hoped he did as well with the next task, he'd been so sure he'd failed the last... his grandmother's words came back to him, how the faerie's tests were not always as worded... he just hoped he choose correctly for the next trial.

He stopped when the path led into another clearing, peering around for the next faerie and task. “Hello?”

A blur of movement had Ryan's hand back on his sword hilt although he didn't draw it. “Is that thee, Master Connor?”

“Heehee.” A voice called out and then the blur stopped and Ryan found himself facing another faerie, this one seeming to vibrate in place, giving the impression of great speed even though he was motionless. “Anotheroneforthetestwillthisonesucceedorfail?”

“Are you Connor?” Ryan asked again, even though he thought he must be. 

“Yesthytaskistoracemeandbeatme,” Connor uttered as he zipped around the clearing. 

Ryan nodded, knowing he couldn't match Connor's speed but determined to try, he had to hope trying would count. “Where are we racing too?”

“Tothemoonandbackthenblowthewhistle.” Connor pointed at a whistle hanging from a branch, grinning as he added, “Readysteadygo,” and was gone in a blur. 

Ryan knew he'd never catch him and instead took a moment to look around the clearing, a smile appearing on his face when he spotted the carving of the moon on the tree opposite him. He ran towards it, his hand outstretched to touch the carving before he turned and ran back across the clearing to blow the whistle as Connor had instructed. 

Connor grinned as he kicked up dust as he stopped. “Well done, Ryan. Thy third and last test lies ahead.”

***

Ryan stepped into the third clearing and walked towards a cage set at its centre. He blinked when he looked inside to see two puppies – one black-furred and the other possessing reddish fur. Both puppies stood on their back legs and barked at him.

“Thy third task.” 

A melodic voice sounded behind him and Ryan spun around, his sword half-drawn before he re-sheathed it. He blinked at the man... no, he was no man for he had pointed ears and intense green eyes, nor did they have such an aura of otherworldly beauty. Ryan knew he was face-to-face with an elf, one that had his heart beating and his groin stirring. He swallowed his ardour down before bowed before asking, “My third task, my lord?”

The elf nodded as he walked over to the cage. “Kill the puppies and you will gain thy audience with the king.”

Ryan swallowed as he stared into the trusting liquid brown eyes of the puppies as he drew his sword. If he did this, he'd be able to complete the task entrusted to him... he took a deep breath and heard the puppies yelp and risked a look at the elf who showed no emotion on his face. He shook his head and threw his sword down. “I will not harm the innocent just to win, my lord.” 

The elf smiled and nodded. “Excellent.”

“My lord?” Ryan asked confused, his expression growing more so when the elf clapped his hands and the two puppies transformed into humans – Becker and Quinn – the two men Ryan knew had been sent in when he'd been indisposed. To think he'd almost... Ryan gasped as he realised he'd past the third test. 

“Thy companions will be looked after, Ryan,” The elf informed him. “But I believe you wished to speak to me? I am James, King of the Faerie.” 

Ryan's jaw almost dropped as he realised who he'd been talking to, he quickly shook himself from his daze as the elf king smirked at him. “Yes.... yes, my lord.” Ryan quickly bowed deeply, cursing himself for having lost his manners. 

“Come, Ryan.” James beckoned Ryan towards him. “We will sup and dine and you shall tell me thine tale.”

Ryan moved towards James, swallowing when the elf took his hand and led him deeper into the Forest. Ryan's eyes almost bulged from his head at the clearing they entered, the gleaming throne and trees glowing with health, so unlike the land he came from. 

“Come, sit, Ryan.” James led Ryan to a table laden with a variety of mouthwatering foods and sat him by his left hand, a seat of honour or of love. “Eat thy full and speak.”

Ryan paused, remembering the tales his grandmother had told him about eating faerie food, and wondered how to refuse without upsetting his host, the king.

“Eat, Ryan. Thee have my word that it will not en-spell thee and you will be free to leave when thy wish. 

Ryan nodded, knowing better than to doubt the word of a faerie when they gave their word. His gaze darting around as they were attended by pixies and brownies and other faerie. The food tasted as good as it looked and the company was even better. 

“Ryan?” James smiled, his eyes alit with amusement and Ryan thought, maybe of more than amusement.

“My apologies, my lord.” Ryan took a deep breath. “A curse lies upon my land, one which makes the crops and the trees barren.”

“And you wish to know how to break it?” James leaned forward to ask his question.

“Yes, my lord.” Ryan swallowed and licked his dry lips before managing to speak. “I have heard tale that it is a faerie curse laid for some great dishonour.”

James nodded. “It was, by my father on his deathbed. He was foully slain by iron in the hands of a mortal from thy land. One who could have saved him by but admitting guilt and asking for forgiveness. He refused and thus the curse came to pass.”

Ryan's eyes widened. “How can the curse be broken, my lord?”

James leaned back in his chair and let his gaze linger on Ryan. “Well... if you sacrifice thyself in payment for the dishonour.”

Ryan swallowed before nodding. “As you wish, my lord. May I speak to Becker and Danny before they leave, a message for my family?”

James nodded. “Abby shall take you to them now.”

***

Danny shook his head. “No, Ryan. Why should you pay for the crime of another?”

“Because I am willing and the curse must be broken.” Ryan pulled Danny into a hug and then Becker, leaning close to speak in Becker's ear. “Take care of him, Becks. Love him well.”

Becker blushed as he stepped back. “I shall and I shall tell your parents of your sacrifice.”

***

Ryan watched his friends leave before turning to face James. “I am ready, my lord.” His eyes widened when a red-capped green-eyed faerie stepped to stand behind James. “My lord?”

“Go with Blade, Ryan.” James clasped his hands before himself, his expression giving nothing away. 

“Yes, my lord.” Ryan followed the redcap, swallowing at what would happen to him. He almost stopped when they entered another clearing, one with an old and crumbling stone altar within. 

“Lie down, Ryan,” Blade instructed as he sharpened a wicked blade. 

Ryan licked dry lips before obeying, hoping that Blade struck true. He closed his eyes and thought of his parents, of his friends and of the land he would save with his sacrifice. What was one man's life against all those he would save? Still, he could not help but jump when a hand gripped his hair and bent his head to reveal his throat, nor the gasp as he felt the blade caress his throat as he waited for the blow. 

“Enough.” James' voice echoed through the clearing and the knife was gone from Ryan's throat. “You have past your final test, Ryan. You may leave in peace, the curse lifted.”

Ryan nodded, wondering if he dare ask his question. “And if I wished to stay, my lord?”

James turned to face him, an elegant eyebrow gracefully arched. “And why would you wish to stay, Ryan?”

Ryan shifted nervously. “I would spend time with thee, my lord.” Ryan swallowed his fears and lifted his chin, waiting for James' reaction. 

James blinked, his gaze running over Ryan's body. “I would like that, Ryan.” He lifted a hand and Ryan took it, allowing James to draw him closer into a kiss. “You can return home when you wish, my Ryan.”

“I am home,” Ryan smiled softly. “If you wouldst have me.”


End file.
